


Amgine

by Dezee_Mils



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezee_Mils/pseuds/Dezee_Mils
Summary: It takes know one, my dear.How would you know what is wrong with me?Because, I am you. You're still shackled to what you think is right.You are insane, Nygma.As are you, my dear.





	1. Stupid; Imbecile

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written in a strange format. It changes point of view frequently and without markings of who it is. It might be difficult to follow of first, but you can get the hang of it.
> 
> 11/8 I also have a new Beta reader, so chapters might be a little more scattered.

 

He saw her clad in a lab coat, bustling around the precinct with lab reports on minor cases, delivering them to their leading officers. Her hair was in a messy bun and her glasses  were falling down her nose.

 

She saw him announce his status of liaison for the red hood gang. His voice, so low, cool, confident. It sent a shiver through her spine before she even turned to see him. His entire aura was smug, confident,   _ frightening _ .

 

She could barely stand on her wobbly legs as he finished his threat to chief  and the rest of the building went back to it’s normal buzz. She made her retreat to the medical examiner’s office, where Lucius Fox sat with his nose in a book. He disregarded her as she quickly busied herself. 

 

But the moment they met again, Gotham would never be the same.

 

*     *     *

 

_ You are so stupid, Mags. _

‘Shut up’ I thought to myself, pushing up my glasses. I couldn’t find Officer Newton to deliver his fingerprints report. 

_ I mean seriously, you saw him. You want him. _

‘I don’t even know him.’

God, this was really taking a toll. I ran out of meds the week before. Rent kind of took precedence. 

_ Your own needs take precedence, Mags. You crave him.  _

“Shut up,” I accidently muttered aloud. The officer I passed looked up but just shrugged and I kept walking.

And walked directly into a person.

 

*     *     *

 

“Would you please  watch where you're going?” 

The mess of reddish hair made me do a double take. The girl was young. Beautiful. And looked incredibly naive. This fiery headed angel started to spout incoherent babble.

I raised my hand to silence her. “My apologies. I am a mere guest in your lab, Doctor...” 

She pushed her glasses up her nose,  her lips quivering. “Klaus. Doctor Klaus.”

Something about her name made me smile with nostalgia.

“Let me guess, your name is Klaura Klaus?” He added a small chuckle, but the ginger shook her head.

“Once in a minute. Twice in a moment. But never in a thousand years.” 

  1. Her name begins with M.



“Margaret?” 

Her cheeks turned a slight pink, and she looked down. “Try again.”

I was about to try another dialect when my phone began to ring instantly. I smiled politely and leaned forward.

“Later,” I whispered before I left the room to answer Oswald.

 

*     *     *

 

That was it. He asked my name.

_ Maybe he likes your pathetic, dribbling self. _

Edward Nygma. Murderer. Killed my sister and her lover.

_ Half sister. _

Sister nonetheless.

_ She was proof of your mother's indiscretion. She started tearing your family apart before you were even born. You wanted her dead from the start. _

Lies. She was my sister. I shouldn’t hate her for things out of her control. She-

“Doctor Klaus, you alright? Did Nygma shake you up?” I finally noticed I was just rewriting the letter E. I looked to the rooms other inhibitor and shook my head, barely making an audible declination. 

“Listen, I know what he did to your sister. You don’t need to be afraid of this guy. You are in one of the safest places in Gotham.” Mr. Fox broke the silence

She chuckled.

“ _ I sure feel safe where several criminals have massacred the police force by just walking in.”  _ My hand flew to my mouth and my cheeks turned a bright red. A soft chuckle from behind me made me jump, I was half expecting Edward again, but it was Doctor Tompkins.

“Did you miss your meds, Maggie?” She asked kindly, walking over to a locked cabinet to take out 3 small yellow bottles, dealing  me four small white pills.

_ Don't take them, Bitch. What if Nygma comes back? Will your squiggly demeanor land him in your bed? Or will I? _

“Rent was due,” I told Lee before taking the meds without water, which I immediately regretted as I coughed them back up into my hand, all nasty and half dissolved.

_ Haha. _

“Drugs are expensive.” I put them back into my mouth and chewed them up. That bitter taste made me gag, but it’s better than Her. 

“Mags, you know we can-”

“I don’t need your help, Doctor Tompkins. I am quite fine. “ I pointed at the microscope on Fox’s table. “Is this residue recovered from the Red Hoods van?”

I heard Lee sigh and leave the room.

 

*     *     *

 

This angel did not left my mind for the remainder of the day. She seemed so much like our precious Ms. Kringle. She also seemed so much like Me. Us. Oh so sweet, timid. I even wonder if she has a little friend. I sought her out after the ‘take down’ of the red hoods. She was alone, in the lab. Poor Lamb. If i hadn’t knocked, she would of collapse from surprise. 

“Good Evening, Doctor Nygma. How may I help you?” She seems drowsy, loopy even. I wonder if she’s on medication.

“Good evening to you, Doctor Klaus. I was wondering if you could help me with a tiny problem.”

She tried to hold in a small yawn, but failed.

“I can try, Doctor Nygma.”

 

*     *     *

 

“Please, call me Edward.”

Edward. He wants me to call him Edward. First name basest. But, he doesn’t even know my name yet. This feels ... triumphant.

“What is today tomorrow or yesterday, Christmas or Easter, the birth of your sister, or a random day in May?”

A date.

Did he just.

“I do realize it is short notice. But I am Mayor Cobblepot’s chief of staff. It may seem odd if I am unaccompanied to this little celebration.”

_ Boo Fucking Yeah. _

“Shush.” 

“What?”

I froze. 

“I mean shucks. I don’t even have a dress.” He eyed me oddly before brushing it off. 

“If that’s the only hindrance, I can have a dozen dresses brought to your home right away. That is..if you’ll go with me.”

 

*     *     *

 

Her red face was an endearing sight as she ducked it under a curtain of light fire. Her lip went between her teeth and I fought to reach over to take her chin in my hand. But that would startle the poor doe.

“I don’t see why not. “

“I can bring tears to your eyes and a smile to your face. I form in an instant and last for a lifetime, but I can be forgotten. What am I?” 

She looked up with a slight gleam in her dusty green eyes.

“A memory.” She smiled. “I don’t have many good ones.” 

 

*     *     *

He reached down to gently grab my hand and bowed. He let out a slight cuckle at the sight of my rubber gloves and pulled it off to press a kiss to my knuckles. My already burning face went up another tenfold. My heart was rattling against my ribs. It was like She was trying to fight her way out. I had to bite my lip to hide my embarrassment. Something flickered in his dark eyes that made Her internally smirk.

“I’ll pick you up at Eight p.m..” He ducked his head and left me in the room, alone, with Her.

_ See, I told you he likes you. _

“Yeah, yeah. You told me so.”

 

*     *     *

 

I took another step away from the door before I heard her speak to another. Oh how I couldn’t help but leave with a smile on my face.

  
  
  



	2. Pretty Girl: Angelic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, I love Nymabblepot with a passion. But After s3e6, I'm changing a bit for sake of this story, which will be updated according to episode premieres. Then I have to adjust the storyline to semi-follow the episode. and Blah Blah Blah. Chapters may come in sporadic succession due to what happens in the episode. Beware from multiple a week to maybe one a week  
> Beta'ed 11/9/16

[The Dress](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210596874#overview)

 

_ C’mon pretty girl, let me take over tonight.  _

‘You know I won’t do that.’ The reflection in the mirror rolled it’s eyes. 

_ Give me one good reason.  _ The illusion crossed its arms and I just shook my head. 

“You know damn well why. At least I let you pick the dress.” I looked down at the green number. It fell just at my knees from a cinched waist. The cleavage was it was a bit much for me, but a compromise I let her have. 

_ You didn’t let me have anything.   _ I now rolled my eyes. I felt jittery. So Jittery. Like my first date again.

I was 14. My sister was 17. She already had an unsavory taste in men. Mama and Papa made her drag me along in hopes she would ‘be a good role model.’

Yeah right. 

My favorite skirt was ruined because we went to a stupid cornfield where her boyfriend and his ‘brother’ got wasted and tried tipping cows. Kristen just went with everything as she marked at Marv, Mark. Whatever. His sleaze of a ‘brother’ came back to sit my me. The vodka was causing me to get tipsy. The night ended with Kristen’s back covered in mud and hair all messy as I tried holding in my disgust where my ‘dates’ fingers were. 

A knock on the door made me realize I hadn’t even added any makeup. Not that it was good. Probably a couple years old and some oily, crusty mess. I grabbed my grubby grey coat as I made my way to the door. Short walk, mind you. My apartment is no more than someone's walk in closet. 

When she opened the door, I was breathtaken. Her hair was down, cascading in ringlets over her shoulders. Her face was clean of make up. It was such a relief she didn’t alter her look. But that dress. She was angelic. God,it was going to be hard to stay a gentleman. It showed off her soft curves and soft breasts in an emerald satin. I was pleased she chose that dress. It was my favorite out of the dozen. 

“My, my. You look exceptionally wonderful Ms. Klaus.” 

Her cheeks became tinted with blood again as she bowed to say thank you. I offered my arms to her and she laid her delicate hand over my bicep. Oh she was warm.

And he smelt so good. Like a slight rain and a hint of disinfectant. We made small talk as we made our way down to the car. But I couldn’t help wonder how  he knew where I lived. 

The party was beautiful. The sirens were handling the crowd well. It was a lot of meet and greet and I  met many people of standing in Gotham. My favorite, by far, Was Mayor Cobblepot himself.

“Call me Oswald.” He said. Edward was gone at the moment so I told him my name. And how Edward had yet to figure it out. He pulled on a tight smile. 

“Playing games already?”I thanked God the lights were low. Damn my burning cheeks. 

“I like riddles. And I have a feeling so does he.” 

Oswald’s smile turned genuine. 

I slipped in from behind her and slid my arm around her silkened waist. In a natural response, she stiffened up. But there was something in her eye that said it was okay.  Oswald excused himself from us and continued one his mayoral path. 

“Would you like to dance?” He leaned down to my ear and whispered, barely audible over the music. I don’t think he heard my yes. But he took my hand to guide me to the floor. He was surprisingly light on his feet. I guess his confidence had effected the rest of his capabilities.

_ Maybe his- _

“Ladies, Gentlemen,” one of the owners of the club, Barbara Kean, I believe Edward said her name was, was calling attention. 

“Would you please excuse me? Duty calls after all.” I nodded in affirmation before he smiled and Barbera continued on in the background. Before he turned to leave he leaned down to press a too short kiss to my lips before going up to meet Mr. Cobblepot. When Oswald began talking, I made my way up towards the stage, being pleasantly greeted by Ed again. My face probably became a ruby before i nodded to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist. 

“Tonight, is a celebration. Not of my victory. But Gotham’s.This is a new day.”

Sadly, I couldn't see any of this as heeled hair and tall heads stood above me. My shoulders visibly slumped. Ed started to pull me forward with him, to the front.

“Better?” But better was a quick lull before the storm as gunshots rang into the ceiling. Edward pulled me to the ground covered me with his body against the wall of the stage.

“Stay here.” He didn’t seemed phased at all at this man who threatened the Mayor's life, his and everyone else's immediately. He jumped up to run he the mayor. I nearly screamed when the gunman pointed the firearm at them. 

_ Just wait, babygirl. This one’s a smart one.  _

And as my date’s low chuckle began to ring out, three more gunshots came from behind the gunmen A tall, bald man slowly circled him

“The mayor, our mayor, vowed that all the red hoods would be destroyed. Now the real leader is caught. Red handed.” I couldn’t help but giggle at Nygma’s pun. But my heart started to beat a little faster as he neared the gunman. He leaned down and ripped off the final red hood. 

“I will  **kill you for this!** ” Oswald screamed over microphone.

_ Not in front of witnesses, Ossie. _

“After all that I’ve done for you!”  _ Ossie chill. There's people around.  _ “I gave you a job-

“I gave you everything!” The gunmen shouted back at Oswald.”I used to be somebody in this town. Then came along you, and that sniveling son of a -” Oswald struck him. I turned my eyes to Ed. His face, casted in the party light of the room. His lips seemed to curl into a sadistic, pleased smile. A familiar pulse of pleasure shook the fear out of my skin and replaced it with a low hum.

The rest went in slow motion. 

The smile fell and he immediately took a step in front of Oswald, spraying his arms out to protect him. The gun rose up and grabbed Edward in his large ape hands. He started to squeeze the life out of him and I finally rose to my feet. As his arms began go limp and I felt my heart drop.

Thankfully, things resumed normal speed when Oswald slammed a glass bottle over the gunman's head. He went limp and pushed him off of Edward who wasn’t breathing. Oswald called for him and he shot up, coughing and sputtering. I felt the world being lifted off my shoulders. Edward started mumbling something that I was too far to make out. But Oswald looked up toward me and smiled lightly, waved me in. I practically crawled to Edward, who slightly turned to have his head in my lap.

“I’m sorry about the-” he started coughing harshly. I rested  hand on his chest. Then, like an instinct, I leaned down and pressed a slow kiss to his lips. His hand met mine on his heaving chest. It was like it wasn’t me again. That same invigorating feeling . . . except . . . I was in control. 

She pulled back with her eyes closed. It looked like she was having an issue computing what just happened. With a struggled swallow, I squeezed her hand in mine. Her green eyes flickered to mine. Except, even in the raising lights, her eyes remained extremely dilated. For this eye connection her gaze was unwavering. It was confident even as her cheek twitched into a smirk. I brought a hand to her cheek and her gaze faltered, cheeks reddening. Despite the discomfort I felt, I let a genuine smile come through. Her blush deepened and she bit her lip again. With the pad of my thumb, I pulled it from between her teeth. What surprised me most was her catching my thumb between her teeth. My already short breaths were fundamentally halted by her sudden act. Although she soon released it, and police and EMTs showed up. Whatever that flicker was - of confidence, of lust? - it didn’t leave my mind. Oswald had been adamant about I returning to the mansion because I “shouldn’t be alone”

When I had excused myself from Ed’s side, Oswald pulled me aside. He was concerned for my welfare. Mine and of Ed’s. But in wake of this event, he can’t leave his dear friend without a caretaker. 

“And I’m sure all of Gotham will know of your shared kiss.” His tone was confusing. It was like a warning, just it was full with endearment. “At least stay at my residence for the night. Look after Ed? He can be rather stubborn.” I complied with the Mayor. Oswald is a kind man. Looking out for his friend. He said he’ll bring a car forth for me to bring me to his home. Toiletries and pajamas will be available. He just wants me comfortable before Ed arrives. 

_ Getting you alone with Edward. _

‘Oh go away.’

_ By the way, kudos for before. I didn’t think you had it in you. _

‘Me either.’


	3. Robe;Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sorta pg-13  
> Beta read 11/11/16

Cobblepot Mansion might be smaller in size than perhaps the Waynes or Falcones, but it was more beautiful in design. Although I can’t appreciate its exterior grandeur, I can base that it’s magnificent on account on the inside. It’s very old world. Old beauty and antiquities were most of the decor. A lady showed up into a room where I would be sleeping. It felt like I was stepping into another century, like I was waiting for a handmaiden to come out and ask to brush my hair.

I was drawn a lovely warm bath that smelled of spices. Cinnamon maybe. Some pepper? Oh I hadn’t had a bath in a long time. Or at least something this relaxing. Stress from work and adrenaline from this evening wore off and I slid slowly into the water.

Why did Oswald invite me over? Just to take care of Edward. I barely know either one of them.

_But you wanna get to know Ed._

‘Indeed. I do.’ I thought to her. She went silent for a while, something she never does. My eyes started to flutter close.

I saw Edward. His dark eyes. His oh so dark eyes. His lips. Their softness, trailing down my neck. His teeth grazing my pulse point and growled, sending shivers down my body. His large hands, lightly tracing my collar bones, dipping down my cleavage and brushing my pert buds. His fingertips barely touching me as I felt their heat trail down my body. My thighs tensing by reaction. How he clicked his tongue.

“Now, Now. Open up.” His slip his palm between my thighs and opened me up to his slight. His fingers pasted my navel, oh so close to my-What am I doing? I’m in the mayor's house. In his bathroom. I should not be touching myself.  Not . . . pleasuring myself to the thought of Edward. Ed . . .

_Looks like you didn’t need my help that time._

I got out of the bath and wrapped myself in the knee length bathrobe provided. I tried, _tried_ in vain to forget the images of what Edward was doing to me. The pajamas provided couldn’t help ease the situation. It was a pure satin slip, white as the moon. After I put that on, I put back on the robe. There was no way I was wondering around in that.

_Strut your stuff!_

Since I didn’t know when Oswald would return with Ed, or when I should emerge, I decided to just wander the dark hallways. I just had on a pair of socks, so my foot falls were soft and undetectable. I was able to make my way into a hallway where I could see the flickering of a fire against the wall. I heard low murmurs of conversation and a part of me wanted to be nosey.

But much to my displeasure, it was just Ed and Ossie. Oswald was facing me and had a smile on his face. He muttered something to Edward before waving me into the room.  I saw Edward momentarily stiffen as Oswald said my name, but as I neared the couch in which they sat, he stood to greet me. Only after Oswald stood of course.

“And as tonight’s incident is going to need some meditating, as well as putting some feelers out for Butch, I’m leaving this fine young lady in charge of your care.” Oswald seemed to be beaming in the warm, orange light. I could barely see Ed as he was cast in a shadow.

“Oh Oswald, I cannot possibly take Ms. Klaus away from her life over some simple bruises.” Edward’s voice was rough, like he’d gurgled gravel. He sat back down on the couch and the fire casted light upon his long neck. Large grotesque purple splotches littered his throat column like spots of mold. I reached out to touch his shoulder in reassurance.

 

“Edward, it would be a pleasure to care for you. Even if it's not so much of physical care, but of emotional care. I know I’m not a head shrink. But I can listen.”

His face turned towards me with an unreadable expression. But slowly, he placed his hand onto mine.

“I would enjoy that very much, Maggie.” He broke out into a grin as he said my name. I returned it as I sat on the couch next to him. I barely noticed when Oswald had slipped out of the room. But I did notice as Ed took my hands into his.

“I’d like to formally thank you for staying beside me, even after this traumatic situation.”

I shook my head. “Not to worry, Edward. I am, unfamiliar with romantic feelings. Or positive in general. I am used to more darker, negative emotions such as anxiety or panic. But when I’m around you, I feel this warm sensations in my chest, this fluttering. It feels like a bird in my chest.”

“Could be heart palpitations. You could consult a doctor about that.” He croaked out with a joking smirk on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment and I looked down at my lap, where our hands still lay like vines. But he took one of his from mine, taking my chin in his hands. He stared intensely into my eyes. It wasn’t until I felt his thumb pulled my lip from between my teeth did I break eye contact. His grip on my face kept me from looking down again.

“You should _really_ stop that.” As his hands left my chin, his thumb traced a line from my chin down to the dip of my throat. His hand were resting softly on the base of my throat.

_Sissy’s cause of death: Strangulation._

‘He would never hurt me.’ As if he heard me, his pulled his hand away.

“You look so much like her.” He whispered. This time, he looked down.

“Like whom?” I tilted his chin up to look me in the eye. His dark iris kept dodging my own. “Edward, who do I look like?” He let a shaky breath go and took my hand from his face.

“Maggie, I am afraid I have mildly deceived you.” He looked off into space.

“Edward, I know you were in Arkham. For murdering . . . a woman.”

He snapped his attention back to me. “Must I mention your similarities to her?”

I shook my head. “No. Because it seems I have mildly deceived you, Edward. I only say this, because Kristen was my sister.”

He stood up immediately and backed away.

“Wha- what? She . . . if . . . she’s your sister?” He tried to shout, but it got caught in his throat and he started coughing.

“Half sister, technically.” He looked at me again. “Our mother had a Santa fetish.” He coughed out a harsh laugh.

“That explains the Klaus and Kringle.”

I offered a smile.

“Yeah. It does.” He stood a ways away for a few moment. I could feel the bile of regret starting to build and threaten to overflow as the silence dragged on.

Finally, Edward spoke first.

“You aren’t scared of me?” I walked over to him and took his hand in mine.

“Edward, if i was scared of you, would I be this calm?” I pressed his open palm over my heart. Indeed, it was an even rhythm. A little elevated, but calm.

Tentatively, he raised his hand back to around my neck, his thumb running itself over my pulse. It’s pressure rose only a little before his hand moved altogether, moving to the back of my head and pulling me to him.  

“Are you sure about that?”

I let a devious smile creep out as I stood on my toes and got dangerously close to his mouth. “Positive.” I brushed my lips against his and pulled away. “You need to get some rest.”

Although it was slight, I could almost hear _her_ applause for me. As I peered back into the inky pools of Ed’s eyes, he smirked.

“Only if you join me.”

I felt _Her_ radiate excitement as I looked at him through heavy lashes.

“Now, now, Mr. Nygma. What kind of woman do you think I am?

”His face quickly reeled back from his comment in regret and embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“I don’t sleep with patients, Edward. Recovery comes first.”I slid my hand into his and started to tug him toward my room. I could feel a slight hop in his step as we crept down the dark hall.

To be honest, I am not a good doctor.

We stayed up talking for the remaining hours of darkness, nestled comfortably within blankets and each other. We burned through stories, subjects and riddles like they were soaked with gasoline. I was perplexed that the length of time Edward’s voice was able to withstand. But around four am, he had to silence himself. He still wanted me to talk, to tell stories about my life, sister, childhood. I had talked myself hoarse before noticed Edward asleep. I was much too tired to adore his resting face as I snuggled back down beside him.

For the first time in a very long time, _She_ let me sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell this happens during 0305. I ship Nymabblepot like no other, but i had this idea and I rolled with it. I'm not sure if i'm rolling with 0306 yet.


End file.
